Cheating?
by svtnct
Summary: Wonwoo merasa menjadi manusia paling berdosa karena sudah menyukai kekasih sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Mingyu. Dan apa jadinya ketika Mingyu justru mengatakan ia menyukai Wonwoo? [Meanie/MinWon]


Title : Cheating?

Cast : Mingyu, Wonwoo, Soonyoung.

Pairing : Meanie.

Rate : T+

Length : One Shot.

 **TYPO BERTEBARAN! ENJOY .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo rasa ia sudah menjadi seorang pengkhianat. Wonwoo bahkan sudah menyebut dirinya seperti itu ketika ia pertama kali diperkenalkan pada kekasih sahabatnya yang bernama Kim Mingyu. Pertama kali melihat Mingyu, Wonwoo sudah jatuh hati. Ia bahkan tidak percaya cinta pada pandangan pertama tapi sialnya ia mengalami sendiri hal itu.

"Wonwoo-ya, ini kekasihku." Ucap Soonyoung disaat mereka sedang berkumpul di cafe.

"Kim Mingyu." Mingyu memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman tampannya yang memperlihatkan kedua gigi taringnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Balas Wonwoo sambil tersenyum juga dan pada detik itu Wonwoo memantabkan diri sebagai pengkhianat.

.

.

.

.

Cklek~

Wonwoo membuka pintu rumahnya dan hampir tersedak melihat siapa gerangan yang berada di depan rumahnya.

"Mingyu-ssi?"

Jidat Wonwoo berkerut. "Soonyoung belum pulang dari latihan dancenya Mingyu-ssi." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak membalas ucapan Wonwoo tapi ia malah melangkah memasuki rumah itu tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Tidak sopan memang, tapi apa peduli Wonwoo? Wonwoo bahkan sibuk dengan debaran jantungnya yang tidak bisa tenang.

Wonwoo berhenti melangkah mundur disaat tidak ada ruang lagi untuknya dan Mingyu sepertinya suka dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"M..Mingyu-ssi?"

"Pernah mendengar kata-kata jika kau menyukai dua orang, pilihlah yang kedua karena jika kau benar-benar menyukai yang pertama kau tidak akan jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua?" Mingyu membuka suaranya dan Wonwoo langsung menahan nafas. Bukan karena mulut Mingyu bau tapi karena Wonwoo begitu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dan juga gugup.

"N..nde." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya..." Mingyu menahan ucapannya. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, bagaimana ini?"

DEG!

Wonwoo melebarkan volume matanya yang sipit menjadi ukuran maksimal. Dia bilang apa tadi? Menyukainya? MENYUKAINYA?

"Hah?" Ucapan bodoh itu keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. "T..tapi."

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengacak surai hitam Wonwoo. "Aku serius. Brengsek memang kedengarannya tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu Jeon Wonwoo."

Dan setelah kejadian itu Wonwoo sukses dibuat tak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Kau akan pergi?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung mengangguk semangat.

"Dengan Mingyu?"

"Tentu saja! Kami akan pergi dan membeli takoyaki kesukaanku." Jawab Soonyoung.

Wonwoo tersenyum canggung, pasti rasanya senang sekali jadi Soonyoung.

Ting..tong.

Bell rumah mereka berbunyi dan Soonyoung cepat-cepat keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"Mingyu-ya." Panggil Soonyoung senang lalu langsung menggandeng tangan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo-ya, aku belum selesai, temani Mingyu mengobrol oke?" Pinta Soonyoung.

"Mwo?" Belum sempat protes tapi Soonyoung sudah masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkannya dengan Mingyu, berdua.

"Ehem." Wonwoo berdeham canggung.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Mingyu membuka percakapan.

"Eum, baik." Jawab Wonwoo. "Duduklah dulu, akan kubuatkan minuman."

Baru saja Wonwoo hendak berbalik namun tanpa diduga Mingyu menahan tangannya.

Wajah Wonwoo memerah lantaran malu.

"Disini aja."

Seluruh bulu kuduk Wonwoo lantaran Mingyu berbisik ditelinganya.

"Aku masih ingin melihatmu."

Sial! Sial! Sial! Rutuk Wonwoo dalam hati. Ia seperti orang bodoh jika dihadapkan pada keadaan seperti ini.

Mingyu tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Wonwoo. "Besok mau keluar denganku?"

Astagaa! Apalagi ini! Jerit Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Diam berarti mau."

Mingyu memgambil ponselnya dan mengetik sebentar lalu tak berapa lama terdengar bunyi ponsel Wonwoo.

"Itu nomorku dan aku akan meneleponmu besok." Ucap Mingyu.

Baru saja Wonwoo ingin bertanya dari siapa Mingyu mendapatkan nomornya namun Soonyoung sudah membuka pintu kamarnya, membatalkan niat Wonwoo.

"Kajja Mingyu kita pergi. Wonwoo jaga rumahnya." Ucap Soonyoung lalu menggandeng tangan Mingyu membuat jantung Wonwoo serasa diremas.

Dan sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, Mingyu bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya mengedipkan mata pada Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kali ini giliran Soonyoung yang bertanya Wonwoo mau kemana.

"A..aku ada keperluan membeli buku." Bohong Wonwoo.

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Jisoo."

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Hati-hati."

Dan Wonwoo merasa menjadi orang terjahat di dunia.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Ingin makan sesuatu?" Mingyu bertanya dan di balas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

"Langitnya indah sekali." Mingyu memandang langit lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo. "Tapi kau lebih indah."

"Ya!"

Mingyu tertawa lalu mengacak surai Wonwoo gemas. Tangan Mingyu perlahan mulai menggenggam tangan Wonwoo yang terasa pas di tangannya. Tinggi mereka juga tidak berbeda jauh.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Tapi Soonyoung."

"Beri aku waktu, kau bisa kan?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo benar-benar sudah buta oleh cinta rupanya dan ia hanya mengiyakan apa kata Mingyu. Ia bahkan membiarkan ketika Mingyu mengecup bibirnya pelan. Wonwoo akan menunggu Mingyu, berapa lamapun itu.

.

.

.

.

Greb~

.

Wonwoo tersenyum ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang dan tidak perlu menengok untuk tahu siapa itu Wonwoo bahkan sudah tahu dari parfum yang di kenakan orang itu dan bagaimana cara Mingyu memeluknya.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Kau sudah memelukku jadi aku tidak merasa kedinginan lagi." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa gemas lalu mencubit pipi Wonwoo.

"Mau kubelikan kopi?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Boleh."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Wonwoo tertawa melihat Mingyu yang berlari-lari kecil. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mengelilingi Sungai Han sampai seseorang berkepala blonde yang sangat dikenalnya menarik perhatiannya.

"Soonyoung?" Wonwoo menyipitkan matanya. "Bukankah itu Seokmin? Sedang apa mereka?" Wonwoo terus memperhatikan mereka. Ia bisa melihat Soonyoung yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Seokmin yang tiba-tiba memeluk Soonyoung gemas.

"Apa Soonyoung berselingkuh?" Tanya Wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Lihat apa?"

Wonwoo tersentak kaget ketika Mingyu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Dengan refleks Wonwoo langsung memegang kedua sisi kepala Mingyu agar tidak melihat ke arah Soonyoung.

Bukannya merasa terganggu tapi Mingyu malah semakin melebarkan senyumnya melihat wajah lucu Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau benar-benar."

Dan setelah itu Mingyu terpaksa membuang kedua cup kopi yang berada di kedua tangannya demi menarik pinggang Wonwoo mendekat padanya dan menekan tengkuk Wonwoo untuk ia gapai bibirnya.

"Ini bahkan lebih candu dari kopi." Batin Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

"Jang!" Dengan bangga Soonyoung menunjukan sesuatu di ponselnya pada Mingyu.

"Wow daebak. Kau lebih cepat dari yang kukira." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku hebat kan?"

"Yeah sangat hebat dan membuatku merasa sangat berdosa."

Soonyoung mencibir. "Mian, aku akan mentraktirmu? Kau mau apa? Pizza?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang. "Bagaimana kalau han-"

"Soonyoung-ah kenapa pintu depan tidak kau kun...ci."

Wonwoo terdiam ketika melihat Mingyu memeluk Soonyoung. Jantungnya serasa di remas sekarang. Wonwoo sudah tahu ia akan melihat adegan seperti ini suatu saat nanti tapi ternyata ia masih belum siap.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang." Ucap Soonyoung dan seolah mengerti dengan tatapan Wonwoo, Mingyu langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada pinggang Soonyoung.

"Hmm."

Mood Wonwoo langsung menurun drastis, tanpa berbicara lagi is segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Soonyoung menyikut rusuk Mingyu. "Kejar dia bodoh."

Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali, Mingyu langsung mengejar Wonwoo.

.

.

.

Greb~

.

"Mian."

Jantung Wonwoo berdesir ketika suara Mingyu masuk ke gendang telinganya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana kalau Soonyoung melihat?" Tanya Wonwoo sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Mingyu di pinggangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Jelas kenapa-kenapa." Jujur saja Wonwoo belum siap jika Soonyoung memergoki mereka.

"Mian."

"Berhentilah minta maaf, kau bahkan tidak salah apapun."

Ya, Wonwoo mengatakan itu karena ia tahu posisinya.

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya lalu membalikan tubuh Wonwoo menghadapnya.

"Lihat aku." Mingyu mengangkat dagu Wonwoo. "Maaf karena sudah membohongimu selama ini."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. "Bohong apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku dan Soonyoung itu saudara."

"..."

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Otaknya sedang memproses apa yang baru saja Mingyu katakan.

"Huh?"

"Salahkan saja otak bodoh Soonyoung yang merencanakan semua ini."

"Tunggu-tunggu, aku sunguh tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."

"Kau tahu kan kalau Soonyoung itu dekat dengan Seokmin? Dan sayangnya si Seokmin itu tidak peka-peka makanya Soonyoung meminta bantuanku untuk menjadi kekasih pura-puranya, untuk memanas-manasi Seokmin."

Wonwoo hanya bisa terbengong mendengar penjelasan Mingyu.

"Tapi kenapa marga kalian berbeda?"

"Tentu saja karena eomma Soonyoung adalah adik appaku."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Jadi kau menyukaiku itu bohongan juga?"

Mingyu tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Wonwoo. "Tentu saja ini betulan. Aku benar-benar jatuh hati padamu saat melihat fotomu berdua dengan Soonyoung."

Wonwoo tersenyum senang lalu memeluk tubuh Mingyu. "Dasar brengsek."

"Tapi setidaknya, kau mencintai sibrengsek ini kan?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Dan sialnya itu benar." Jawab Wonwoo. "Aku mencintaimu Kim Mingyu, sangat mencintaimu."

.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE..**

 **.**

"Kim Mingyu ayolaahh. Bantu aku kali iniiii saja." Pinta Soonyoung dengan tatapan memelas.

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak hyung."

"Astaga kau ini pelit sekali sih. Akan kuturuti apa maumu. Kau mau apa? Barang? Makanan? Akan kubelikan."

"Tidak." Jawab Mingyu.

"Aish! Kau tahu Wonwoo kan? Jeon Wonwoo?"

Mingyu menghentikan tatapannya pada layar ponselnya dan ganti melihat Soonyoung. "Temanmu yang manis itu kan?"

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Akan kukenalkan padanya kalau kau mau membantuku."

Mingyu menaikan sebelah alisnya dan saat itu juga Soonyoung tahu bahwa Mingyu akan mengiyakan permintaannya.

.

.

.

 **END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FF Meanie pertama! Semoga pada suka ya** **ceritanya emang pasaran ko. Aku buat ff ini karena lagi seneng aja sama couple ini, serasa ChanBaek kedua. Haha.**

 **Makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan buat yang ngereview makasih banyak. Aku tahu ff ini banyak kekurangan, untuk itu aku menerima kritik dan sarannya. Hidup Meanie!**


End file.
